


Why Did I Want Kids Again?

by LoveMink



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU OC, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMink/pseuds/LoveMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheating. Denial. A baby. All the things that come with infidelity. But how will one deal with all of it. When its all for the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. She will try her hardest to overcome obstacles, including his wife, Sakura. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why Did I Want Kids, Again?

 **Crash!** "Shit" Momoko said sitting on the toilet, with the lid down. "I cannot believe this" she groaned holding her head in her hands. The little mirror above her head was cracked and the little glass pieces were littered around the floor. Her trash bin in the bathroom was flipped over but filled with pregnancy tests. All of which said positive and a couple said pregnant like they were mocking her.

"I cant tell him this." she hissed as she thought of the baby daddy. The father of her unborn child had a whole life besides her. He had a wife and a child already. And he happened to be a ice prince. Yeah it was Sasuke Uchiha.

The fling between her and the only Uchiha prodigy left started about 3 months ago, when his current wife ,Sakura Haruno, had began to go into her third trimester(1) of pregnancy. She was a prune and wouldn't give the Uchiha what he wanted. Momoko actually didn't like Sakura. The pinkette was constantly annoying and bragging to all the girl in the village about how she had got the creme of the crop. Of course her annoying habits only grew when she got pregnant. Momoko was her exact opposite, rash but in a contained matter and of course more curvier than most. With voluptuous breasts and curvy hips with a normal color hair, dark brown, and glowing chocolate eyes with delicious honey colored skin. She couldn't hold out that night and now it was becoming apparent.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

That night was strange. Like normally she went to the restaurant that was her part time job as well as her way to relieve boredom. She got into her uniform a white button down shirt with black slacks and began her 4 hours of work today. She was surprised when in her section she saw a familiar pale face and dark hair. She walked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats going on Ice Prince?" she asked pulling out her order pad and looking down at him.

Sasuke just looked up at her, "Nice to see you too Momoko"

Momoko scoffed, "I didn't say it was nice to see you", she replied pinning her hair into a messy up-do with her spare pen. "So whatadya want?" she asked cracking her neck.

Sasuke smirked, "What I want isn't on the menu" he replied as if she should have known what he wanted instead.

"Well go to another place dumb ass" she scolded sneering at him.

"Such a dirty mouth. Aren't you supposed to make sure every customer is satisfied?" he asked with that insatiable smirk on his face.

She groaned, "Okay then, sir, What would you like then?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from her words like chocolate on a chocolate drizzled strawberry.

"A honey covered peach" he said with a small smirk. For once in his presence Momoko blushed, knowing he was speaking of her.

"Don't you have a cherry blossom at home, with something growing inside?" she asked raising an arched eyebrow in curiosity.

"I need more than that. The pregnancy shit is killing me. I need sex" he said reclining in his chair.

"And what makes you think you'll get it from me?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He shrugged, "I don't but its worth a fucking shot. You can't stand Sakura and hell I don't blame you but this would put you over her." he said flashing a small smile.

She sighed and thought about it. Sure it would and that would be awesome. Besides Sakura always bragged about how good he was in bed. 'A god' is what she had called him. "Fine Uchiha. Be here when I'm finished work in about 3 hours" she said scratching her head. He nodded and gave her ass a firm squeeze on the way out. All she did was blush and glare at him, only to have him chuckle at her as if she were a cute child making a mistake.

____________________________________________________

She sighed and glared at herself in the mirror. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!" she screamed. She walked out of the bathroom knowing she would clean it later. She knew what she had to do but she was gonna delay. She picked up the white iPhone sitting on her bed and dialed quickly for Hinata.

"Hey Momo-Chan" Hinata said as soon as she picked up the phone. Obviously her self chosen ring tone of "Hey Mama" by The Black Eye Peas let her know who was calling automatically.

"Hinata. I need you and Tenten. This is serious" she said glaring at a pregnancy test on her whit tile in her bathroom.

Hinata just blinked at her phone, "Does it have something to do with Tairo?" she asked. Tairo was the name of her ex who Hinata and Tenten still thought she was with.

"Sorta. Can you get Tenten for me and meet at my house?" she asked walking downstairs and lying on her sofa.

"Sure Momo-Chan. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't ask is everything alright" she said sitting up from what she was doing.

"Not really. I need you guys here though" she said hugging a pillow.

"I'm on the way" she said hanging up.

"Bye" Momoko murmured.

Hinata sat up and looked down at Naruto who was lying next to her in the sheet, naked. "What is it?" Naruto asked sitting up and kissing her cheek.

"Somethings wrong with Momoko" she said simply and began to get dressed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So your leaving?" he whined walking up behind her.

"Naru she's my best friend. Of course" she said slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

He groaned and went back to the bed, "Whats Tairo got to do with this?" he asked.

"He must have made her mad" she said looking back at him. "Take care of Nanami while I'm gone, okay? Bye baby." she said walking away and out of the house.

Naruto picked up his phone and called Sasuke. He was his best friend and he knew that Tairo was actually Sasuke.  


____________________________________________________

  
Somewhere on the Uchiha Compound

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked picking up the phone.

"YOU LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS MESSING UP MY NOOKIE TIME. THE HELL DID YOU DO?" he screamed into the phone.

Sasuke was lucky he had took the call in another room or Sakura would have heard, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Momoko. Somethings wrong with her thanks to 'Tairo' aka you! What did you do? Me and Hinata were getting frisky and she asked for moral support." he said groaning.

"Nothing that I know of. I just saw her yesterday." he said a bit confused on what the girl was upset about.

"Well find out" Naruto said, "Could be important" he said the hung up. Leaving a hung up Sasuke.

____________________________________________________

When Hinata got to Momoko's house with Tenten in hand, Momoko opened the door with tears in her eyes, automatically collapsing on Hinata.

"Hina, Tenten. I fucked up!" she cried. Hinata gasped and carried the girl back into her house while Tenten closed the door.

All three girls sat on the sofa."What is so bad Momo-Chan?" Tenten asked rubbing her back.

"I gotta come clean guys." she said wiping her eyes. "Tairo is not who you guys think he is" she sighed.

"Then who is he"Hinata asked.

"Every time I say Tairo's name. I mean my boyfriend but he isn't Tairo. As a matter of fact he's married and has a kid" she whispered.

Tenten and Hinata gasped, "What?".

"Oh Momo you deserve better than that!"

"Tenten is right. You do!"

"What kind of scumbag would do that?" Tenten asked.

Momo looked up at them, "Promise you wont judge?" she asked both girls looking at Hinata then Tenten.

"As much as we can unless the guy is a jerk!" Hinata said shyly.

"It's the Ice Prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha!" she said yelling it out. Finally happy that she didn't have to hold in this secret, especially because she couldn't even tell her best friends."And he got me pregnant!" she screamed crying again, already emotional.

Tenten and Hinata hugged her. "Oh Momoko" they cooed hugging her as she cried.

"I just wanted it to be a fling! I know he won't accept it I mean, he has a wife who just had a baby! I'm just a sideline chick!(2)"

"You're better than that Momoko" Hinata cooed as the girl awkwardly put her head on her breasts. She began to pet her hair.

Tenten sighed, "Momoko. I hate to say this but there's always the choice that you can get an abortion"

"No! I'm keeping this kid. It's not its fault that I was stupid. This was a mistake but my child will survive." she sighed.

Hinata smiled, "Well me and Tenten are here for support" she cooed.

Tenten smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood, "This will make the magazines(3)." she said smirking.

"How do you know?" she asked sniffing.

"When Sakura hears this, she's not gonna keep quiet." Hinata concluded.

"Well at least I'm gonna be a star for so much pain" she said sarcastically.

"Well hope you have a girl. Sakura had a boy." Tenten said.

"I want a girl. I really do. And I don't like Sakura. I really don't" she said smiling and leaning back. "Can you guys spend the night?" she asked."I'm gonna need some support"

Both girls smiled and helped her up, "Wow I have a pregnant friend" Hinata suggested, itching at the fact that Tenten had yet to get pregnant.

"This isn't about me. Its about Momo!" she said loudly dragging Momo upstairs.

All the girls became a giggling mess as they talked of baby things. They started talking about names, genders, and from time to time, the father.

"So how do you think he'll react." Hinata asked, already informing Naruto she would be staying over.

"Uhm I think he'll take it horribly. I mean he just got married and had a what son?" Hinata nodded. "And I know that what he wanted. So nothing I have can be as great" The girls hugged her,"It'll be fine. I just want him to know."

____________________________________________________

  
The next Morning  


____________________________________________________

When the door bell rung, Momoko was the only one up. Hinata and Tenten had collapsed virtually after a party of ice cream and brownies. She swiftly got of the bed and walked downstairs to see who it was, she opened the door after asking who it was. With no answer she knew exactly who it was.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked opening the door.

"What the hell is up with you?" he asked forcing his way past her and shutting the door behind him.

She just glared at him, "What's wrong with me? FUCK YOU!" she yelled at him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "I don't care what you think this is" he said tightening the grip and making her wince. "Do not! Speak to me like that"

She snatched her wrist away from him, unbelieving that the rough nature he displayed here and there used to get her hot.

"Now what the fuck is wrong with you? I get a call from Naruto that you and Hinata are talking about me" he told her.

She pouted, "Your a fucking idiot. You just-just suck!" she yelled at him sitting down.

Sasuke sighed and ran a couple fingers through his hair, "Momoko. What is wrong with you?" he asked nicely, seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere asking roughly.

"You. Your messing shit up" she said shaking her head, hugging herself.

"What is it?" he asked moving her to his lap and rubbing her back sweetly.

She hissed at him and began to cry, "You bastard! I'm carrying your kid!"

His body tensed and he looked down at her, his stare cold and heartless. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"It? Its a child what do you mean what am I gonna do with it? I refuse to have an abortion because we made hella mistakes"

"I cant deal with another kid right now and in fact I can't deal with you anymore because you are making things difficult for me" he said as if it was the rightest thing in the world.

"Well how about this. You do all that and more and you just stay away from me and my baby" she said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Fine" he said pushing her off his lap. "Have a good life Momoko!" he said slamming the door behind him. Momoko just looked down and began to cry. Tenten and Hinata automatically ran up to her comforting her.

"How long were you guys here?" she asked through tears.

"Since he walked in" Tenten explained.

Momoko gasped and began to cry harder, "I don't have the support of the father! It doesn't matter! I'm keeping my baby! Even if he or she has to grow up with just a mommy, an aunt Hinata, and an aunt Tenten."

Tenten and Hinata smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes, "You guys gonna help me with names?"


	2. Back Once Again

Why Did I Want Kids, Again?

5 Months Later

Momoko belched as she nommed on her next bowl of ramen. "Excuse me!" she said as she began to eat.

Naurto turned to her as Hinata sat across from them, "Wow Momoko you're eating more ramen than me!" he said impressed.

She giggled, "I cant help it! This little girl is making me very hungry. Ooooh Hinata do you have any mangos? I'd love them with some peanut butter!" she said finishing her last bowl of ramen.

Hinata's eye twitched but she began to make her friends new craving. "Oh Momo we're supposed to be meeting Tenten at the baby store with the cribs so we can pick out one, now that we know you having a girl"

Naruto brought up his next question, "Hey Momo! Can I touch your stomach?" he asked very loudly. "I touched Hinata's stomach all the time when she was pregnant with Nanami" he said feeding his baby girl some mashed peas.

Momoko could feel her baby girl jump at the loud noise. She was able to hear things and feel somethings also. "Sure Naruto~" she said turning so he could now see the protruding bump that was her pregnant stomach.

She giggled when he placed his large hand on her stomach. Almost immediately her baby girl kicked his hand. She gasped, "Yeah she doesn't like when males touch me" she said smiling and begging to eat her mango with peanut butter.

Naruto pouted and picked up Nanami. The blond girl giggled erratically in her fathers arms. Her eyes showed the true Byakugan eyes."So when you guys gonna leave? Nanami and me are gonna have a Daddy-Daughter day"

"Right now" Momo said as she devoured the last of her mango. "Ready Hinata?" she asked looking at her friend in her yellow and blue sundress.

"Course" she said smiling as her friend got up, with some difficulty and spun in her Keaton dress with a teal tie.

"Lets go" she said as she began to walk out the door and then walking down the street. Hinata was by her side, "Thats one thing about being pregnant. Its hard to be on your feet for long" she said sighing.

Hinata smiled, "It'll get better remember we're not that far. Besides get an idea in your head about what you want"

She nodded and giggled, "I know I want a lot of things but I don't want everything to pink. I wanna throw in some green and some yellow for clothing. Her nursery will be creme and I want a whole little war..." he voice trailed off and Hinata looked ahead to see why.

Walking toward them was Sasuke and Sakura with their baby boy in a stroller. "Shit" Hinata mumbled noticing that Momoko was shaken. "Momo just talk like he's not there" she cooed to her.

Momoko nodded and continued, "Will we get a uh uh diaper changing thing?" she asked.

"Momoko! Is that you!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Mom groaned a little, "Yeah Sakura your eyes aren't playing tricks" she said slowly as she continued to walk. The couple stopped in front of her much to Sasuke's dismay. He was obviously uncomfortable and Hinata's current glaring made it no better.

"Well when did you get pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"About five moths ago" she said rubbing her tummy.

"Oh really by who?"she asked. Momoko knew this question was coming up and she was preparing for it as best as she could.

"My ex. He was such an arrogant, controlling, selfish, and ignorant asshole. Im surprised I didn't see what a dog he was while I was with him. But it was all about the sex so I suppose I wasn't think that far into the relationship" she said glancing at Sasuke only for a second.

Sakura gasped in fake concern, "So you're raising this baby by yourself that horrible" she said.

"Hey its what I chose. He wanted me to get rid of my baby so I got rid of him" she said shrugging and rubbing her tummy again. Her baby girl was moving around obviously sensing her father in the area.

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke that's just horrible isn't it." she said taking her sleeping sun out of the stroller.

He nodded, "Horrible" he said in a monotonous voice.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "So this is your son?"

"Yes this Ichiru!" she said bouncing the little boy. He giggled and began thrashing a little. He had eyes like Sakura but hair like Sasuke's-Hallelujah. He had green jade eyes like his mother.

"He's cute" she said smiling a little, hoping that her little girl wouldn't resemble this one so clearly.

Hinata nodded, "So dark hair runs rampant in the Uchiha family?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes it does!" he said glaring."Lets go Sakura" he said.

Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Okay then honey. Bye Hinata. Bye Momo" she said putting Ichiru back into his stroller as they walked away.

Momo froze and and turned slowly glancing at Sasuke's back. Suddenly their eyes met and Momo could see into him. She saw past the wall of arrogance that coated him and into him where his feeling mixed. Inner turmoil was present in more than one way. With a slight sigh she turned around trying to ignore everything that just happened.

Hinata turned to her, "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing Momoko's back.

The brunette nodded and looked up with her chin held high, "If I let him bring me down anymore. I will not suffice as a good mother due to the look on my daughters face, because she looks like him. I'm fine" she said with a masking smile.

Hinata nodded, "So what colors were you talking about?: she asked.

Momo began to talk again.  


_______________________________________________________  
Three months later  
_________________________________________________________

Momoko waddled to the door, very pregnant now. The company she ordered the crib from had just finished their job. She assumed it was one of them, but then again you know what they say about assumptions. As she opened the door she was greeted by a surprising figure.

She grunted, "How may I help you" she asked the raven haired young man in front of her.

The Uchiha male quickly looked up, obviously her response had taken him off guard. Eyes of Onyx stared down at her. "May I come in?" he asked with innocence, as if their relationship was neutral.

"May I ask why Mr. Uchiha?" she asked tilting her head curiously. She rubbed her stomach trying to hide a wince as her child moved around in her womb. Every time she was close to this bastard she always seemed to be energetic. She was a daddy's girl when she really didn't need to be.

Sasuke looked at her. The wince was noticeable, the child, their child, was moving in her womb."Please Momoko I just want to talk to you" he said sincerely.

She sighed, "C'mon" she said opening the door then walking out to the sofa where their last conversation. He followed, the house had not changed from his perspective but he had not thoroughly explored the home.

"Well what do you want?" she asked lowering herself down carefully on to the couch. She was sensitive.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, "What I did was wrong" he said as if it were the hardest.

"No fucking duh" she sad crossing her arms over her stomach. She sighed and pushed herself up, "C'mon come see the room" she said walking up the stairs. Sasuke got up obediently following her and noticing how not pregnant she looked from behind. "Stop looking at my ass. Perv"

He smirked caught. He looked down then up shaking his head, "You always catch me" he said.

She shrugged and looked at him, "Cause your so predictable" she said as she reached the hallway and went to the end, opening the door. A large window made the creme colored walls brighten the room. A dark wood crib stood next to the window. In the other corner there was a wardrobe, in another a corner a changing table. The rest of the walls were filled with cute posters and pictures of the baby's family. In fact the rest of the room was filled with toys, "Well this is what I have so far. And considering how fast the baby is coming. It won't change." she said leaning against the doorway

Sasuke was thrown for a curve when he realized somethings, Momoko was doing this by herself. In a way, she was out there WITHOUT support. He saw the baby's room and realized how simple it was in comparison to Ichiru's which was elaborate. Because it was all on one person's salary. He sighed and looked at him, "Is it a girl or boy?"

Momoko looked at him, "Well my last ultrasound proved it was a girl" she said and looked at him lazily.

He nodded and put his hand on her stomach cracking a small smile when she started moving, excited but not angry. Especially because the last time Naruto had tried it didn't end up well. "Well she's energetic" he said looking up from her stomach to her face.

"I guess" she said walking to the wardrobe and opening it. Momoko was a clothes fanatic, she had managed to get in all kinds of clothing and colors.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, bright colors weren't his thing. But he noticed something. Not one Uchiha symbol in there. He smirked to himself and dug into his pocket, pulling from it a navy blue ribbon with little Uchiha symbols on the edges. He saw a cute navy blue shit and pulled the ribbon up next to it.

Momoko gasped softly and her lips quivered as he spoke,, his eyes closed in an arrogant pose. "I think that will look better with this"

She looked at him and smiled hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I told Sakura. She kicked me out. Can I stay here till she lets me back in?"

Momoko's smile dropped, "Is that why your here? Your using me again?" she asked incredibly.

"No trust me. I wanna help out because I've been a ass. I'll help out and pay rent if I have to. This is totally separate from our relationship." he said honestly.

She sighed and shook her head,"I cant have my baby daddy living on the street. Sadly its a bad option for publicity." she said pushing him out of the way, "I guess I can let you stay in the guest room" she said walking downstairs.

He just nodded and walked downstairs after her. He turned on the t.v while she made her newest craving, spaghetti and peanut butter which was becoming a fast favorite. As Sasuke watched the news he was shocked to see his face plastered all over the news. He turned it up which caused Momo to peek out.

 **"Does the Uchiha stud have a baby mama crisis? Our sources tell us that him and his wife Sakura Uchiha, had a fight earlier. The distraught woman said that her husband is currently the father of the unborn child of Momoko Danbu. We will head to a live interview. Misa?"**

 **A teary Sakura appeared on the screen and Momoko found it hard to not want to punch the television.**

 **"So Sakura what exactly happened?" Misa, a blonde television anchor asked the girl."Well, sniff, Sasuke came home today and informed me that he got another girl pregnant. It was so devastating"**

 **Misa nodded and looked at her, "So how far along is she" she asked trying to get juicy details.**

 **"Well. He told me eight or nine months. And I actually saw her not to long but I didnt expect this"**

 **Misa nodded sympathetically, "So that means he was cheating on you while you were pregnant"**

 **Sakura gasped as if the simple thought of her precious innocent husband cheating on her during her most fragile and vulnerable state was the worst thing ever, "Yeah" she said close to more tears"**

 **Misa shook her head, "A shame. So what does this mean for your relationship?"**

 **Sakura wiped her eyes, "Well. The way I see it little Ichiru needs his father and I hope that Sasuke can just get past his little rendezvous with his slut and realize that we are in deep love"**

 **Misa looked at Sakura intently, "But he and Momoko have a child together. What does that mean?"**

 **Sakura scoffed, "Nothing. Now that I think about it. That doesn't even necessarily have to be his child. I mean she gets around"**

Momoko growled loudly, "Did she just call me a slut? And accuse me of having a baby for someone eles? That fucking pink hair, Mount Rushmore fore-headed bitch"

 **Misa looked at her, "So how is your relationship with Momoko?"**

 **Sakura glared and faced the camera, "I understand that she wants my husband. Sasuke is a great person. But you cant have him Momo. He's mine. I don't like you or you little bastard. And if I see you it will not be pretty"**

Sasuke turned off the T.V and looked around, Momo was at the door struggling to get into a coat, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Momoko growled, "Going to the T.V. Station or your house either one. Where ever that jive bitch is. I am going to kick her ass. She not only called me a ho but my unborn baby girl a bastard? Oh helll naw! Its about to go down. I am not playing with this bitch anymore. I am going to snap her little neck"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her sternly, "You are not going anywhere heavily pregnant like you are. You are going to sit down" he said honestly.

She glared at him, "Fuck no! That;s me taking an insult Sasuke. She has the upper hand. I wanna get even!"

Sasuke sighed, "Its not about getting even with every single thing, Momoko! You have to let some thing slide. All you care about is your reputation! Its not about that"

"Like you let go of Itachi? Didn't you have to get even? What the hell was that about?" she asked refering to his deceased brother, not knowing how much of an affect it had pulled till she felt a pressure on her neck and her body flat against the wall.

"Do not! Talk down to me" he said glaring at her with Sharingan eyes. And for a moment she was petrified of him.

"S-sasuke!" she wheezed putting her hands around his wrist. His blood red eyes shot through her like a bullet, shattering her confidence like a piece of glass dropping on the ground. He was mad at her, pissed in fact. The livid expression she saw on his face, was in more than one way a sign of what she had gotten herself mixed up in.

With an almost demonic like voice he spoke, "You are not to speak of my business. Do you understand?" he asked as his eyes bore down into her deep browns.

"S-sasuke! Your hurting me!" she said wheezing a bit.

Said Uchiha looked at her and dropped her neck, watching as she slid down the wall, coughing and looking down rubbing her neck. Sasuke actually felt a little bad about hurting her, especially since she had offered him a place to stay and forgave him for being an ass. He had tried and he had already hurt her on the first night. He held out his hand to help her up and she glared at the appendage as if it being there was a threat to her. The only reason that she hated that particular hand was because it was the same one wrapped around her neck not to long ago.

"I'm fine" she mumbled as she struggled to get up. Only succeeding because of the coat rack close to her. She was quite determined. Before Sasuke came into her life again she was living on her own. She was not going to turn into a puddle of goo now, so close to the end. She looked and almost collided with his body. "Excuse me" she said staring at the ground.

He sighed, "I'm sorry" he said looking at her, feeling really bad.

She shrugged it off and pushed him out of the way, walking into the kitchen to finish making her snack. He sighed and dropped into a seat on the couch. He wasn't very good at this and now his wife wasn't at his neck.


	3. Chapter 2

Why Did I Want Kids, Again?

5 Months Later

Momoko belched as she nommed on her next bowl of ramen. "Excuse me!" she said as she began to eat.

Naurto turned to her as Hinata sat across from them, "Wow Momoko you're eating more ramen than me!" he said impressed.

She giggled, "I cant help it! This little girl is making me very hungry. Ooooh Hinata do you have any mangos? I'd love them with some peanut butter!" she said finishing her last bowl of ramen.

Hinata's eye twitched but she began to make her friends new craving. "Oh Momo we're supposed to be meeting Tenten at the baby store with the cribs so we can pick out one, now that we know you having a girl"

Naruto brought up his next question, "Hey Momo! Can I touch your stomach?" he asked very loudly. "I touched Hinata's stomach all the time when she was pregnant with Nanami" he said feeding his baby girl some mashed peas.

Momoko could feel her baby girl jump at the loud noise. She was able to hear things and feel somethings also. "Sure Naruto~" she said turning so he could now see the protruding bump that was her pregnant stomach.

She giggled when he placed his large hand on her stomach. Almost immediately her baby girl kicked his hand. She gasped, "Yeah she doesn't like when males touch me" she said smiling and begging to eat her mango with peanut butter.

Naruto pouted and picked up Nanami. The blond girl giggled erratically in her fathers arms. Her eyes showed the true Byakugan eyes."So when you guys gonna leave? Nanami and me are gonna have a Daddy-Daughter day"

"Right now" Momo said as she devoured the last of her mango. "Ready Hinata?" she asked looking at her friend in her yellow and blue sundress.

"Course" she said smiling as her friend got up, with some difficulty and spun in her Keaton dress with a teal tie.

"Lets go" she said as she began to walk out the door and then walking down the street. Hinata was by her side, "Thats one thing about being pregnant. Its hard to be on your feet for long" she said sighing.

Hinata smiled, "It'll get better remember we're not that far. Besides get an idea in your head about what you want"

She nodded and giggled, "I know I want a lot of things but I don't want everything to pink. I wanna throw in some green and some yellow for clothing. Her nursery will be creme and I want a whole little war..." he voice trailed off and Hinata looked ahead to see why.

Walking toward them was Sasuke and Sakura with their baby boy in a stroller. "Shit" Hinata mumbled noticing that Momoko was shaken. "Momo just talk like he's not there" she cooed to her.

Momoko nodded and continued, "Will we get a uh uh diaper changing thing?" she asked.

"Momoko! Is that you!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Mom groaned a little, "Yeah Sakura your eyes aren't playing tricks" she said slowly as she continued to walk. The couple stopped in front of her much to Sasuke's dismay. He was obviously uncomfortable and Hinata's current glaring made it no better.

"Well when did you get pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"About five moths ago" she said rubbing her tummy.

"Oh really by who?"she asked. Momoko knew this question was coming up and she was preparing for it as best as she could.

"My ex. He was such an arrogant, controlling, selfish, and ignorant asshole. Im surprised I didn't see what a dog he was while I was with him. But it was all about the sex so I suppose I wasn't think that far into the relationship" she said glancing at Sasuke only for a second.

Sakura gasped in fake concern, "So you're raising this baby by yourself that horrible" she said.

"Hey its what I chose. He wanted me to get rid of my baby so I got rid of him" she said shrugging and rubbing her tummy again. Her baby girl was moving around obviously sensing her father in the area.

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke that's just horrible isn't it." she said taking her sleeping sun out of the stroller.

He nodded, "Horrible" he said in a monotonous voice.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "So this is your son?"

"Yes this Ichiru!" she said bouncing the little boy. He giggled and began thrashing a little. He had eyes like Sakura but hair like Sasuke's-Hallelujah. He had green jade eyes like his mother.

"He's cute" she said smiling a little, hoping that her little girl wouldn't resemble this one so clearly.

Hinata nodded, "So dark hair runs rampant in the Uchiha family?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes it does!" he said glaring."Lets go Sakura" he said.

Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Okay then honey. Bye Hinata. Bye Momo" she said putting Ichiru back into his stroller as they walked away.

Momo froze and and turned slowly glancing at Sasuke's back. Suddenly their eyes met and Momo could see into him. She saw past the wall of arrogance that coated him and into him where his feeling mixed. Inner turmoil was present in more than one way. With a slight sigh she turned around trying to ignore everything that just happened.

Hinata turned to her, "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing Momoko's back.

The brunette nodded and looked up with her chin held high, "If I let him bring me down anymore. I will not suffice as a good mother due to the look on my daughters face, because she looks like him. I'm fine" she said with a masking smile.

Hinata nodded, "So what colors were you talking about?: she asked.

Momo began to talk again.  


_______________________________________________________  
Three months later  
_________________________________________________________

Momoko waddled to the door, very pregnant now. The company she ordered the crib from had just finished their job. She assumed it was one of them, but then again you know what they say about assumptions. As she opened the door she was greeted by a surprising figure.

She grunted, "How may I help you" she asked the raven haired young man in front of her.

The Uchiha male quickly looked up, obviously her response had taken him off guard. Eyes of Onyx stared down at her. "May I come in?" he asked with innocence, as if their relationship was neutral.

"May I ask why Mr. Uchiha?" she asked tilting her head curiously. She rubbed her stomach trying to hide a wince as her child moved around in her womb. Every time she was close to this bastard she always seemed to be energetic. She was a daddy's girl when she really didn't need to be.

Sasuke looked at her. The wince was noticeable, the child, their child, was moving in her womb."Please Momoko I just want to talk to you" he said sincerely.

She sighed, "C'mon" she said opening the door then walking out to the sofa where their last conversation. He followed, the house had not changed from his perspective but he had not thoroughly explored the home.

"Well what do you want?" she asked lowering herself down carefully on to the couch. She was sensitive.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, "What I did was wrong" he said as if it were the hardest.

"No fucking duh" she sad crossing her arms over her stomach. She sighed and pushed herself up, "C'mon come see the room" she said walking up the stairs. Sasuke got up obediently following her and noticing how not pregnant she looked from behind. "Stop looking at my ass. Perv"

He smirked caught. He looked down then up shaking his head, "You always catch me" he said.

She shrugged and looked at him, "Cause your so predictable" she said as she reached the hallway and went to the end, opening the door. A large window made the creme colored walls brighten the room. A dark wood crib stood next to the window. In the other corner there was a wardrobe, in another a corner a changing table. The rest of the walls were filled with cute posters and pictures of the baby's family. In fact the rest of the room was filled with toys, "Well this is what I have so far. And considering how fast the baby is coming. It won't change." she said leaning against the doorway

Sasuke was thrown for a curve when he realized somethings, Momoko was doing this by herself. In a way, she was out there WITHOUT support. He saw the baby's room and realized how simple it was in comparison to Ichiru's which was elaborate. Because it was all on one person's salary. He sighed and looked at him, "Is it a girl or boy?"

Momoko looked at him, "Well my last ultrasound proved it was a girl" she said and looked at him lazily.

He nodded and put his hand on her stomach cracking a small smile when she started moving, excited but not angry. Especially because the last time Naruto had tried it didn't end up well. "Well she's energetic" he said looking up from her stomach to her face.

"I guess" she said walking to the wardrobe and opening it. Momoko was a clothes fanatic, she had managed to get in all kinds of clothing and colors.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, bright colors weren't his thing. But he noticed something. Not one Uchiha symbol in there. He smirked to himself and dug into his pocket, pulling from it a navy blue ribbon with little Uchiha symbols on the edges. He saw a cute navy blue shit and pulled the ribbon up next to it.

Momoko gasped softly and her lips quivered as he spoke,, his eyes closed in an arrogant pose. "I think that will look better with this"

She looked at him and smiled hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I told Sakura. She kicked me out. Can I stay here till she lets me back in?"

Momoko's smile dropped, "Is that why your here? Your using me again?" she asked incredibly.

"No trust me. I wanna help out because I've been a ass. I'll help out and pay rent if I have to. This is totally separate from our relationship." he said honestly.

She sighed and shook her head,"I cant have my baby daddy living on the street. Sadly its a bad option for publicity." she said pushing him out of the way, "I guess I can let you stay in the guest room" she said walking downstairs.

He just nodded and walked downstairs after her. He turned on the t.v while she made her newest craving, spaghetti and peanut butter which was becoming a fast favorite. As Sasuke watched the news he was shocked to see his face plastered all over the news. He turned it up which caused Momo to peek out.

 **"Does the Uchiha stud have a baby mama crisis? Our sources tell us that him and his wife Sakura Uchiha, had a fight earlier. The distraught woman said that her husband is currently the father of the unborn child of Momoko Danbu. We will head to a live interview. Misa?"**

 **A teary Sakura appeared on the screen and Momoko found it hard to not want to punch the television.**

 **"So Sakura what exactly happened?" Misa, a blonde television anchor asked the girl."Well, sniff, Sasuke came home today and informed me that he got another girl pregnant. It was so devastating"**

 **Misa nodded and looked at her, "So how far along is she" she asked trying to get juicy details.**

 **"Well. He told me eight or nine months. And I actually saw her not to long but I didnt expect this"**

 **Misa nodded sympathetically, "So that means he was cheating on you while you were pregnant"**

 **Sakura gasped as if the simple thought of her precious innocent husband cheating on her during her most fragile and vulnerable state was the worst thing ever, "Yeah" she said close to more tears"**

 **Misa shook her head, "A shame. So what does this mean for your relationship?"**

 **Sakura wiped her eyes, "Well. The way I see it little Ichiru needs his father and I hope that Sasuke can just get past his little rendezvous with his slut and realize that we are in deep love"**

 **Misa looked at Sakura intently, "But he and Momoko have a child together. What does that mean?"**

 **Sakura scoffed, "Nothing. Now that I think about it. That doesn't even necessarily have to be his child. I mean she gets around"**

Momoko growled loudly, "Did she just call me a slut? And accuse me of having a baby for someone eles? That fucking pink hair, Mount Rushmore fore-headed bitch"

 **Misa looked at her, "So how is your relationship with Momoko?"**

 **Sakura glared and faced the camera, "I understand that she wants my husband. Sasuke is a great person. But you cant have him Momo. He's mine. I don't like you or you little bastard. And if I see you it will not be pretty"**

Sasuke turned off the T.V and looked around, Momo was at the door struggling to get into a coat, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Momoko growled, "Going to the T.V. Station or your house either one. Where ever that jive bitch is. I am going to kick her ass. She not only called me a ho but my unborn baby girl a bastard? Oh helll naw! Its about to go down. I am not playing with this bitch anymore. I am going to snap her little neck"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her sternly, "You are not going anywhere heavily pregnant like you are. You are going to sit down" he said honestly.

She glared at him, "Fuck no! That;s me taking an insult Sasuke. She has the upper hand. I wanna get even!"

Sasuke sighed, "Its not about getting even with every single thing, Momoko! You have to let some thing slide. All you care about is your reputation! Its not about that"

"Like you let go of Itachi? Didn't you have to get even? What the hell was that about?" she asked refering to his deceased brother, not knowing how much of an affect it had pulled till she felt a pressure on her neck and her body flat against the wall.

"Do not! Talk down to me" he said glaring at her with Sharingan eyes. And for a moment she was petrified of him.

"S-sasuke!" she wheezed putting her hands around his wrist. His blood red eyes shot through her like a bullet, shattering her confidence like a piece of glass dropping on the ground. He was mad at her, pissed in fact. The livid expression she saw on his face, was in more than one way a sign of what she had gotten herself mixed up in.

With an almost demonic like voice he spoke, "You are not to speak of my business. Do you understand?" he asked as his eyes bore down into her deep browns.

"S-sasuke! Your hurting me!" she said wheezing a bit.

Said Uchiha looked at her and dropped her neck, watching as she slid down the wall, coughing and looking down rubbing her neck. Sasuke actually felt a little bad about hurting her, especially since she had offered him a place to stay and forgave him for being an ass. He had tried and he had already hurt her on the first night. He held out his hand to help her up and she glared at the appendage as if it being there was a threat to her. The only reason that she hated that particular hand was because it was the same one wrapped around her neck not to long ago.

"I'm fine" she mumbled as she struggled to get up. Only succeeding because of the coat rack close to her. She was quite determined. Before Sasuke came into her life again she was living on her own. She was not going to turn into a puddle of goo now, so close to the end. She looked and almost collided with his body. "Excuse me" she said staring at the ground.

He sighed, "I'm sorry" he said looking at her, feeling really bad.

She shrugged it off and pushed him out of the way, walking into the kitchen to finish making her snack. He sighed and dropped into a seat on the couch. He wasn't very good at this and now his wife wasn't at his neck.


	4. Chapter 2

Why Did I Want Kids, Again?

5 Months Later

Momoko belched as she nommed on her next bowl of ramen. "Excuse me!" she said as she began to eat.

Naurto turned to her as Hinata sat across from them, "Wow Momoko you're eating more ramen than me!" he said impressed.

She giggled, "I cant help it! This little girl is making me very hungry. Ooooh Hinata do you have any mangos? I'd love them with some peanut butter!" she said finishing her last bowl of ramen.

Hinata's eye twitched but she began to make her friends new craving. "Oh Momo we're supposed to be meeting Tenten at the baby store with the cribs so we can pick out one, now that we know you having a girl"

Naruto brought up his next question, "Hey Momo! Can I touch your stomach?" he asked very loudly. "I touched Hinata's stomach all the time when she was pregnant with Nanami" he said feeding his baby girl some mashed peas.

Momoko could feel her baby girl jump at the loud noise. She was able to hear things and feel somethings also. "Sure Naruto~" she said turning so he could now see the protruding bump that was her pregnant stomach.

She giggled when he placed his large hand on her stomach. Almost immediately her baby girl kicked his hand. She gasped, "Yeah she doesn't like when males touch me" she said smiling and begging to eat her mango with peanut butter.

Naruto pouted and picked up Nanami. The blond girl giggled erratically in her fathers arms. Her eyes showed the true Byakugan eyes."So when you guys gonna leave? Nanami and me are gonna have a Daddy-Daughter day"

"Right now" Momo said as she devoured the last of her mango. "Ready Hinata?" she asked looking at her friend in her yellow and blue sundress.

"Course" she said smiling as her friend got up, with some difficulty and spun in her Keaton dress with a teal tie.

"Lets go" she said as she began to walk out the door and then walking down the street. Hinata was by her side, "Thats one thing about being pregnant. Its hard to be on your feet for long" she said sighing.

Hinata smiled, "It'll get better remember we're not that far. Besides get an idea in your head about what you want"

She nodded and giggled, "I know I want a lot of things but I don't want everything to pink. I wanna throw in some green and some yellow for clothing. Her nursery will be creme and I want a whole little war..." he voice trailed off and Hinata looked ahead to see why.

Walking toward them was Sasuke and Sakura with their baby boy in a stroller. "Shit" Hinata mumbled noticing that Momoko was shaken. "Momo just talk like he's not there" she cooed to her.

Momoko nodded and continued, "Will we get a uh uh diaper changing thing?" she asked.

"Momoko! Is that you!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Mom groaned a little, "Yeah Sakura your eyes aren't playing tricks" she said slowly as she continued to walk. The couple stopped in front of her much to Sasuke's dismay. He was obviously uncomfortable and Hinata's current glaring made it no better.

"Well when did you get pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"About five moths ago" she said rubbing her tummy.

"Oh really by who?"she asked. Momoko knew this question was coming up and she was preparing for it as best as she could.

"My ex. He was such an arrogant, controlling, selfish, and ignorant asshole. Im surprised I didn't see what a dog he was while I was with him. But it was all about the sex so I suppose I wasn't think that far into the relationship" she said glancing at Sasuke only for a second.

Sakura gasped in fake concern, "So you're raising this baby by yourself that horrible" she said.

"Hey its what I chose. He wanted me to get rid of my baby so I got rid of him" she said shrugging and rubbing her tummy again. Her baby girl was moving around obviously sensing her father in the area.

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke that's just horrible isn't it." she said taking her sleeping sun out of the stroller.

He nodded, "Horrible" he said in a monotonous voice.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "So this is your son?"

"Yes this Ichiru!" she said bouncing the little boy. He giggled and began thrashing a little. He had eyes like Sakura but hair like Sasuke's-Hallelujah. He had green jade eyes like his mother.

"He's cute" she said smiling a little, hoping that her little girl wouldn't resemble this one so clearly.

Hinata nodded, "So dark hair runs rampant in the Uchiha family?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes it does!" he said glaring."Lets go Sakura" he said.

Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Okay then honey. Bye Hinata. Bye Momo" she said putting Ichiru back into his stroller as they walked away.

Momo froze and and turned slowly glancing at Sasuke's back. Suddenly their eyes met and Momo could see into him. She saw past the wall of arrogance that coated him and into him where his feeling mixed. Inner turmoil was present in more than one way. With a slight sigh she turned around trying to ignore everything that just happened.

Hinata turned to her, "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing Momoko's back.

The brunette nodded and looked up with her chin held high, "If I let him bring me down anymore. I will not suffice as a good mother due to the look on my daughters face, because she looks like him. I'm fine" she said with a masking smile.

Hinata nodded, "So what colors were you talking about?: she asked.

Momo began to talk again.  


_______________________________________________________  
Three months later  
_________________________________________________________

Momoko waddled to the door, very pregnant now. The company she ordered the crib from had just finished their job. She assumed it was one of them, but then again you know what they say about assumptions. As she opened the door she was greeted by a surprising figure.

She grunted, "How may I help you" she asked the raven haired young man in front of her.

The Uchiha male quickly looked up, obviously her response had taken him off guard. Eyes of Onyx stared down at her. "May I come in?" he asked with innocence, as if their relationship was neutral.

"May I ask why Mr. Uchiha?" she asked tilting her head curiously. She rubbed her stomach trying to hide a wince as her child moved around in her womb. Every time she was close to this bastard she always seemed to be energetic. She was a daddy's girl when she really didn't need to be.

Sasuke looked at her. The wince was noticeable, the child, their child, was moving in her womb."Please Momoko I just want to talk to you" he said sincerely.

She sighed, "C'mon" she said opening the door then walking out to the sofa where their last conversation. He followed, the house had not changed from his perspective but he had not thoroughly explored the home.

"Well what do you want?" she asked lowering herself down carefully on to the couch. She was sensitive.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, "What I did was wrong" he said as if it were the hardest.

"No fucking duh" she sad crossing her arms over her stomach. She sighed and pushed herself up, "C'mon come see the room" she said walking up the stairs. Sasuke got up obediently following her and noticing how not pregnant she looked from behind. "Stop looking at my ass. Perv"

He smirked caught. He looked down then up shaking his head, "You always catch me" he said.

She shrugged and looked at him, "Cause your so predictable" she said as she reached the hallway and went to the end, opening the door. A large window made the creme colored walls brighten the room. A dark wood crib stood next to the window. In the other corner there was a wardrobe, in another a corner a changing table. The rest of the walls were filled with cute posters and pictures of the baby's family. In fact the rest of the room was filled with toys, "Well this is what I have so far. And considering how fast the baby is coming. It won't change." she said leaning against the doorway

Sasuke was thrown for a curve when he realized somethings, Momoko was doing this by herself. In a way, she was out there WITHOUT support. He saw the baby's room and realized how simple it was in comparison to Ichiru's which was elaborate. Because it was all on one person's salary. He sighed and looked at him, "Is it a girl or boy?"

Momoko looked at him, "Well my last ultrasound proved it was a girl" she said and looked at him lazily.

He nodded and put his hand on her stomach cracking a small smile when she started moving, excited but not angry. Especially because the last time Naruto had tried it didn't end up well. "Well she's energetic" he said looking up from her stomach to her face.

"I guess" she said walking to the wardrobe and opening it. Momoko was a clothes fanatic, she had managed to get in all kinds of clothing and colors.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, bright colors weren't his thing. But he noticed something. Not one Uchiha symbol in there. He smirked to himself and dug into his pocket, pulling from it a navy blue ribbon with little Uchiha symbols on the edges. He saw a cute navy blue shit and pulled the ribbon up next to it.

Momoko gasped softly and her lips quivered as he spoke,, his eyes closed in an arrogant pose. "I think that will look better with this"

She looked at him and smiled hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I told Sakura. She kicked me out. Can I stay here till she lets me back in?"

Momoko's smile dropped, "Is that why your here? Your using me again?" she asked incredibly.

"No trust me. I wanna help out because I've been a ass. I'll help out and pay rent if I have to. This is totally separate from our relationship." he said honestly.

She sighed and shook her head,"I cant have my baby daddy living on the street. Sadly its a bad option for publicity." she said pushing him out of the way, "I guess I can let you stay in the guest room" she said walking downstairs.

He just nodded and walked downstairs after her. He turned on the t.v while she made her newest craving, spaghetti and peanut butter which was becoming a fast favorite. As Sasuke watched the news he was shocked to see his face plastered all over the news. He turned it up which caused Momo to peek out.

 **"Does the Uchiha stud have a baby mama crisis? Our sources tell us that him and his wife Sakura Uchiha, had a fight earlier. The distraught woman said that her husband is currently the father of the unborn child of Momoko Danbu. We will head to a live interview. Misa?"**

A teary Sakura appeared on the screen and Momoko found it hard to not want to punch the television.

"So Sakura what exactly happened?" Misa, a blonde television anchor asked the girl."Well, sniff, Sasuke came home today and informed me that he got another girl pregnant. It was so devastating"

Misa nodded and looked at her, "So how far along is she" she asked trying to get juicy details.

"Well. He told me eight or nine months. And I actually saw her not to long but I didnt expect this"

Misa nodded sympathetically, "So that means he was cheating on you while you were pregnant"

Sakura gasped as if the simple thought of her precious innocent husband cheating on her during her most fragile and vulnerable state was the worst thing ever, "Yeah" she said close to more tears"

Misa shook her head, "A shame. So what does this mean for your relationship?"

Sakura wiped her eyes, "Well. The way I see it little Ichiru needs his father and I hope that Sasuke can just get past his little rendezvous with his slut and realize that we are in deep love"

Misa looked at Sakura intently, "But he and Momoko have a child together. What does that mean?"

Sakura scoffed, "Nothing. Now that I think about it. That doesn't even necessarily have to be his child. I mean she gets around"

Momoko growled loudly, "Did she just call me a slut? And accuse me of having a baby for someone eles? That fucking pink hair, Mount Rushmore fore-headed bitch"

 **Misa looked at her, "So how is your relationship with Momoko?"**

Sakura glared and faced the camera, "I understand that she wants my husband. Sasuke is a great person. But you cant have him Momo. He's mine. I don't like you or you little bastard. And if I see you it will not be pretty"

Sasuke turned off the T.V and looked around, Momo was at the door struggling to get into a coat, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Momoko growled, "Going to the T.V. Station or your house either one. Where ever that jive bitch is. I am going to kick her ass. She not only called me a ho but my unborn baby girl a bastard? Oh helll naw! Its about to go down. I am not playing with this bitch anymore. I am going to snap her little neck"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her sternly, "You are not going anywhere heavily pregnant like you are. You are going to sit down" he said honestly.

She glared at him, "Fuck no! That;s me taking an insult Sasuke. She has the upper hand. I wanna get even!"

Sasuke sighed, "Its not about getting even with every single thing, Momoko! You have to let some thing slide. All you care about is your reputation! Its not about that"

"Like you let go of Itachi? Didn't you have to get even? What the hell was that about?" she asked refering to his deceased brother, not knowing how much of an affect it had pulled till she felt a pressure on her neck and her body flat against the wall.

"Do not! Talk down to me" he said glaring at her with Sharingan eyes. And for a moment she was petrified of him.

"S-sasuke!" she wheezed putting her hands around his wrist. His blood red eyes shot through her like a bullet, shattering her confidence like a piece of glass dropping on the ground. He was mad at her, pissed in fact. The livid expression she saw on his face, was in more than one way a sign of what she had gotten herself mixed up in.

With an almost demonic like voice he spoke, "You are not to speak of my business. Do you understand?" he asked as his eyes bore down into her deep browns.

"S-sasuke! Your hurting me!" she said wheezing a bit.

Said Uchiha looked at her and dropped her neck, watching as she slid down the wall, coughing and looking down rubbing her neck. Sasuke actually felt a little bad about hurting her, especially since she had offered him a place to stay and forgave him for being an ass. He had tried and he had already hurt her on the first night. He held out his hand to help her up and she glared at the appendage as if it being there was a threat to her. The only reason that she hated that particular hand was because it was the same one wrapped around her neck not to long ago.

"I'm fine" she mumbled as she struggled to get up. Only succeeding because of the coat rack close to her. She was quite determined. Before Sasuke came into her life again she was living on her own. She was not going to turn into a puddle of goo now, so close to the end. She looked and almost collided with his body. "Excuse me" she said staring at the ground.

He sighed, "I'm sorry" he said looking at her, feeling really bad.

She shrugged it off and pushed him out of the way, walking into the kitchen to finish making her snack. He sighed and dropped into a seat on the couch. He wasn't very good at this and now his wife wasn't at his neck.


End file.
